There are several types of agricultural work machines equipped with a driver assistance system and execute an agricultural work process. Example agricultural work machines include: tractors; self-propelled harvesters (e.g., forage harvesters, combine harvesters); etc. Of importance is the optimal setting of the operating parameters that determine the current operating state of the work machine. Depending on the application, there may be a number of operating parameters, which have non-linear relationships to one another. In this regard, it may be difficult to set the optimal operating parameters.
One agricultural work machine is disclosed in EP 2 186 394 B1, which includes a driver assistance system with a graphical user interface, via which the respective current operating state is graphically depicted. In particular, the graphical depiction shows the degree of deviation of an operating parameter from its optimal value.